


Sloppy Drunk Compliments

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn can't stop gushing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Drunk Compliments

“She’s great.” 

Archie rolls his eyes and Chop nods a bit. “Uh huh.” 

“No, like, seriously. She’s just kinda, you know, perfect. Like her sense of humor is just great. Isn’t she great?” 

“Uh huh,” Archie reaches over and grabs Finn’s glass. “This is why we don’t let you drink like this. You get weird.” 

“Not weird,” he protests, making a haphazard swipe to get his drink back but his hand ultimately lands in the ashtray in front of him, soot sticking to fingertips. “Fuck.” 

“Worse than a toddler, I tell ya.” Chop takes a napkin and passes it to him (and protests loudly when Finn gives a sly grin and tries to wipe the mess on Chop’s shirt). “When are the girls getting here? Raemundo is in charge of Finn. I’ve had my share.” 

“I’m not a child you just pass around,” Finn tells him indignantly. 

“Yes, you are. Did you hear about Chloe kissing Kendo at that party the other night? Izzy reckons she got off proper with him later.” 

Finn sulls up because he doesn’t want to talk about Chloe. He wants to talk about Rae and he wants his mates to agree with him because she is literally the best thing that’s ever happened to him and he needs everyone to know. Sure, he didn’t like her much in the beginning. Ok, maybe he did. She breezed in and ignored him and stole his 20p (and his heart) and then went right for Archie. Nothing had been easy with her and he figured that was the half of the attraction he felt towards her. 

Maybe not. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. He did know that his heart got twisty and his palms got sweaty and whenever they kissed, he had to brace himself because his knees went wibbly wobbly and his mind got wonky. There were those occasions when he was in the middle of class or in the middle of dinner or in the middle of a sentence and his heart would start mooning over her smile and then he’d smile like an idiot and he couldn’t even be embarrassed about it anymore. She was his lady, his girl and he could be as happy about that as he wanted to be. 

And her eyes. Man, her eyes were glorious. He supposes he never thought of things like eyes but then he fell madly in love and suddenly eyes became very important. It was just how when they darkened, he knew he was in trouble (which could be good and bad because sometimes he was about to get yelled at and sometimes he was about to get fucked to heaven and back) and how they shimmered when he did something particularly good (he had spent a lot of time lately brushing up on his joke telling and his musical prowess had increased a hundred fold). Her beautiful eyes were the last thing he saw before he forced his own closed when he leaned in to kiss her. 

There were other things, too. Her impatience (which he usually found annoying in others) was endearing, especially when it was aimed at him and she’d pat her foot on the ground, giving him a little huff with her arms folded across her chest. And her chest, holy fucking Jesus Christ-

“Come on, mate! I don’t want to hear about how you drool over Raemundo’s tits, that’s not cool,” Chop complains. 

Finn pauses and tries to figure out when his internal monologue had become formed words that dipped off his tongue. “I’m talking?” 

“Yes, you are.” Archie shakes his head. “Didn’t know you had feelings that reached those depths, to be honest.” 

“Shut up.” 

“No, you shut up.” Chop slaps his hand on the table. “I don’t want to hear that stuff, man. I know you and I have different views on Raemundo, but she’s like my daddy, you know and I-“

Finn scowls at him. “She’s not your daddy, she’s my wifey and I ain’t hearing no more of-“ He stops, eyes snapping shut. “Oh, fuck.”

“She’s your what?” Chop crows. “Your what, Finn?” 

“My girlfriend!” 

“But you said-“

“I didn’t!”

“You did! You called her your-“

“Shut up, Chop!” 

“Finn and Rae Nelson. I kinda like it.” 

“Chop, I swear on all that is holy, I will punch your-“

“Hey, girls!” Archie says loudly, interrupting Chop and Finn’s fight. Finn gives Chop a warning look and gets a shit-eating grin in return. Don’t he mouths and Chop shrugs innocently. 

Finn knows he’s all eager puppy (he is even when he’s sober but it’s worse when he’s got too much drink in his system) and he grips the bottom of his chair to keep himself in place but all that happens is he ends up scooting chair and all towards her, head landing on her shoulder in a bid to be petted and she laughs, complying for a moment before saying “Hit the bottle a little hard tonight, have you?” 

It’s the truth but he pleads innocent. “No, no. Well, yeah. It’s Archie’s fault.” 

“It’s not my fault. It’s your fault for buying so many drinks.” 

Finn looks at Rae, eyes pleading with her to understand. “I forgot you girls weren’t coming round til later.” 

“So you drank them all?” 

“Chop helped.” 

“Leave me out of it,” Chop shakes his head. “Chop did shit. Stop lying to your wi-“

Finn flings an arm out, catching Chop in the chest and the boy sputters and cough at the thump. Archer starts laughing and Izzy worries with Chop (who is milking the hit for extra attention). “What was that for?” Chop demands.

“I told you to keep your mouth shut!” 

“Not my fault you called her your wife!” 

His head hits the table with a thunk, cheeks flooding with blood. Fuck. Fuck alcohol and fuck Chop for being such a little shit. Archie is laughing even harder and Rae says “What?” and the next thing Finn knows, he and Chop are on the floor, wrestling around. There’s no malice behind the playful punches and no one moves to break them up (Chop is fairly drunk as well and it doesn’t take long for them both to tire out before they crawl back into their seats). No one says anything about what Chop blurted out but he can feel them all giving him side-eye and he’s very conscious of his actions after that. 

But then her fingers tilt across his thigh and he’s too drunk to pick up what she’s writing the first time and the second time he’s still lost (but the third time he just wants her to touch him). When she huffs impatiently at him, he focuses hard and then wishes he hadn’t when she spells out W-I-F-E-? 

It was a slip of the tongue, he wants to tell her. Something that came out when he was defending her against Chop calling her daddy (it was fucking creepy and she was girl for Christ’s sake). Something that didn’t mean anything but it actually did mean a whole fucking lot because he thought about it more than he should especially when he was sprawled on the bathroom floor, trying to cool down because the thought of forever with her overheated him in a way he couldn’t explain. His mind tries to think of something, anything to save himself from the embarrassment though and his fingers formulate something along the lines of just kidding but when they touch her thigh, his heart gains control over his entire body and he dumbly traces W-H-Y-N-O-T-?

(When she gets him home and up to his room later that night, he’ll call her Mrs. Nelson before falling asleep and then the thought of what will be is stuck in her head, too.)


End file.
